present invention relates to an adjustable framed fastening tonneau system for providing a weatherproof covering over an opening in various structures, including open bed trucks.
The development and utilization of tonneau covers has increased dramatically over the last 10 years. At first, snap-on assemblies provided a user with a quick shelter without great expense. Those assemblies generally included flexible covers which stretched around a frame or a truck wall. This type of arrangement was undesirable because it required the extensive use of tools to pull the cover and mate the snaps. Furthermore, once the snap receptacles were in place, they could not be removed without leaving the vehicle permanently disfigured.
Other types of flexible tonneau covers include the use of VELCRO.TM. hook fasteners or some similar adhesive to affix to the top of the rail on the open bed. VELCRO.TM. rarely seals rain and water and adhesive seals fail during cold weather.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,183 discloses a covering system, wherein the flexible sheet is secured to a frame by means of continuous connectors which can include VELCRO.TM. materials, adhesive tapes, oppositely polarized magnets or a combination of magnets and steel plates. VELCRO.TM. or hook-and-loop fasteners are known to have a limited useful life after which the hook portions degrade the loop portions to a service level that is no longer satisfactory. Adhesive tapes have an even more limited useful life, while magnet systems cannot produce high holding force levels.
A fastening system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 wherein the system uses a flexible sheet attached to a frame by means of extruded plastic fasteners. The fasteners are hard to work with under variable weather conditions which may cause the flexible sheet material to expand or contract. If the flexible sheet expands or contracts, the extruded fastener may detach from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,262 discloses a tonneau cover system, wherein a flexible sheet is attached to a frame by means of connector parts, such as a plurality of plastic button members.
Other patents which disclose fastening systems of background interest are:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,311 to H. A. Kaufmann PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,981 to Stuppy PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,064 to Simme PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,255 to Mock PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,876 to Reed PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,033 to Wheatley et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,866 to Nett PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,179 to Stevens PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,605 to Milliken et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,750 to Pirhonen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,055 to Broadwater, Sr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,262 to Rushford
Accordingly, a need exists for a tonneau cover assembly that secures a cover without the use of adhesives, stitches, or snaps. Furthermore, a need exists for a single, versatile system which is capable of accommodating a number of different cover assembly elements.